


Girly Drinks

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Stakeouts are boring.  Sam and Fi bicker to liven them up.<br/>Disclaimer:  USA, Flying Glass of Milk, lots of other people own this.  I’m not one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girly Drinks

“Could they fit any more fruit in that drink, Sam?” Fiona indicated his glass.

“Is there something wrong with it?” Sam pulled out a skewer with alternating strawberries and pineapple.

Fiona cupped her chin in her hand, arching her brows. “It’s a bit girly, don’t you think?”

“Something wrong with that?”

“Well,” she said, “considering your style of dress,” Sam’s typical, Hawaiian shirt, in bright colors with a lot of flowers strewn across his chest, “the gold chain, the ring,” both of which Sam usually wore, “the fact that you make up the third of mine and Michael’s table,” I wish she wouldn’t drag me into these on-the-spot observations, really, but at least they were bickering with each other at the moment rather than dragging me into it. One of us had to remain focused, “might indicate to the casual on-looker that you might, just might,” Fiona was going in for the kill, if that sharklike grin was any indication, “be gay.” She flipped her hair and picked up her own drink, pursing her lips around her straw and sucking. I envied the straw for a split-second before turning my attention to our surroundings again.

Sam bit one of the pineapple slices from the skewer. “Admit it, Fi, you’re just jealous that I appeal to both sexes.”

Her widened, then narrowed eyes told me she hadn’t expected that. “That’s not it at all, Sam. I’m surprised you appeal to anyone. At all.”

“Focus,” I reminded, “we’re not here for you two to snipe at each other, remember?” Sometimes, a spy’s job feels like a kindergarten teacher’s. Not that I’d tell either of them that.

I liked having my friends at my back, after all. And I wouldn’t trade their bickering for anything.

Even if it did drive me crazy sometimes.


End file.
